The Girl From the Colonel's Past by Edo
by FMAChicks
Summary: A girl with many secerts. Does anyone find out? Disclaimer: THIS IS THE WAY I WANT IT TO GO. SO THERE XP ! one character is mine and that is it so don't hound me about the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**Walking down the empty road I heard someone in the near by woods. As I went to see who it was, a girl followed by two boys bumped into me.**

** "Uh… Is something wrong?" I asked.**

** "I'm so, so very sorry." Said the girl.**

** "Here let me help you up." Said the shorter boy as he extended his hand.**

** "Oh… Thank you." I replied as I took his hand.**

** As I stood up I looked at the three of them and asked,"Why were you all running?"**

** They looked at each other and then at the woods then we heard someone coming. The shorter boy took my hand and we all ran from the woods.**

** "But what are we running from?" I asked as I took my hand back from the boy.**

** "I'm not moving until you tell me what you all are running from." I said demandingly.**

** Then from the woods we heard," Don't move you four."**

** I turned around and saw a man in a blue uniform then I turned back around and grabbed the shorter boy's hand and ran.**

** "That man who is he and why is he after you?" I asked.**

** "That's no man, that's a damned jackass." Said the short boy.**

** "You know I don't know your names." I said but thought,**_** (I know I've seen that guy in the blue uniform before.) **_

** "I'm Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist, I'm sure you've heard of me." Said the short boy very proudly.**

** "I'm Alphonse." Said the taller boy wearing a suit armor.**

** "I'm Winery." Said the girl.**

** "I'm Kitt, uh…Ed what are alchemists?" I asked **

** "WHAT!?!?" Stammered Ed.**

** Then all of the sudden something in front of us exploded.**

** "Ahhh…What was that?" I yelled.**

** Out of the some came the man in the blue uniform and he said," You finally stopped."**

** I fell down out of shock from the explosion and he looked at me and smiled.**

_**(Dude, I swear I know him.) **_**I thought.**

** He walked up to me and extended his hand to help me up and he said," Let me help you up miss." **

** "I don't need any help." I replied as I got up.**

** "Oh Kitt, your leg!" Yelled Winery," It's bleeding!"**

** Then everyone looked at my leg.**

** "It's just a little scratch, I'll live." I said and about that time I fainted.**

** The next thing I know I am lying in a soft bed and looking at a white ceiling.**

** "W…What happened?" I managed to ask as I was sitting up then putting my hand on my head and flinching because of pain.**

** "Don't move too much." Said Winery with a hint of concern in her voice.**

** I looked around the room and was Ed, Al, that guy in the blue uniform, Winery, and some other people in blue uniforms. I look over at Ed and ask," Uh…who are all these people?"**

** He pointed at the guy that was chasing us and said his name was Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang and that I would meet the others later.**

_**(Oh…..That's where I know that Roy guy from.) **_**I thought.**

** Then a guy with blond hair and a cigarette in his mouth walked over to Ed and put his hand on Ed's head said," She's cute. Where did you find her at?"**

** Ed just jerked away and walked out the door, then he walked over to me and said," Hello, I'm Lieutenant Jean Havoc but you can call me Havoc."**

** "'Ello Mr. Havoc, I'm Kitt." I replied. **

** As I said that a guy with glasses started laughing and walked up to Mr. Havoc and said," Don't pay Havoc any mind, I'm Hughes and this is my little Elessia, isn't she cute?"**

** He held out a picture of a little girl. Then the door opened a little then closed. All of the sudden a little puppy jumped upon my bed, I picked it her up and said,"Oh my what a cute little dog!"**

** I put her down on the ground, then I tried to get up but Winery told me to stay in bed, I just ignored her and stood up and got my only possession, a red hat, and walked toward the door. Then Roy put his hand on my shoulder and said," You should get back into bed."**

** "I don't need any sympathy from you." I snapped back.**

** They all just looked at me in shock; I just turned and walked out the door. When I got outside I sat down on some steps and thought about the way I acted, then I saw Ed, I got up and walked up to him and told him what had just happened and why I acted the way I did. He told me to follow him so I did and when we got to where we were going Ed told me about the war in Ishbal. I just looked at my hat and said," Kei was the only family I ever had, and that guy, Roy Mustang, walked by and saw what those people did and he didn't do a damned thing about it. I know Kei and I weren't really related, but he took care of me back then. You don't know how hard it is to live on the streets as a five year-old."**

** As this point I was almost crying. I started to go back and apologize to Roy for being so mean earlier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

** Well I didn't go straight back, I went to be alone and to look at the gash I had on my leg.**

_**Man, I got pretty banged up.)**_** I thought.**

** I stood up and punched a near by tree, to relieve some stress. As I got back into Central city limits Winery came up to me and asked, "Do you know where Ed is?"**

** I pointed behind me and she was off to find him. I walked back into the building and as soon as I did Havoc came up to me and started to talk to me.**

** "Um… Havoc, do you know where Roy is, I need to talk to him." I said.**

** "Yeah, follow me." Havoc replied.**

** He took me to Roy's office. I walked in and Roy seemed angry.**

** "Uh… Roy…" I said, at least that's all I got out then I was interrupted.**

** "You don't have to apologize nor do you have to tell me why you acted the way you did." He said.**

** I just stood there and looked at my feet, and then he looked back at me.**

** "Do you need something else?" He asked.**

** "Uh… well… I kinda don't have a place to stay." I mumbled.**

** About at that time Hughes came in laughing and I looked at him with a confused look on my face.**

** "Ah… Hughes Miss. Kitt needs a place to stay." Roy stated.**

** Hughes looks at me and says," Miss. Kitt, you can stay at my house."**

** "Oh no, no, no, I couldn't." I protested.**

** "I won't take no for an answer." He said.**

** "Kitt, you are to stay at the Hughes' home, that's an order." Roy stated before I could say anything.**

** I followed Hughes to his home and when we got there he introduced me to his family, his wife Graceia and his daughter Elessia.**

** "'Ello, I'm Kitt. I'm honored to be a guest in your home." I said.**

** After I got settled in I sat outside, then Hughes came and told me dinner was ready. After dinner I played with Elessia and about 9 o'clock Hughes put her to bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** About midnight I went to my room and laid down (**_**When was the last time I slept in a bed this warm)**_** I thought. About two in the morning I woke up, and looked at the window and then decided to go out and have a sit, so I went out my window onto the roof and sat down. I guess Graceia came to check on me, because when I went back inside she was standing in the doorway.**

** "'Ello, Mrs. Graceia." I said as I sat down on the windowsill.**

** "Breakfast is almost ready." She said.**

** "Thank you, I'll be down in a minuet." I replied as I got up and closed the window.**

** When I down to eat it looked like Graceia had cooked a fest, there was bacon, eggs, biscuits, hash browns, and pancakes. After I ate I walked around Central, till I got to the state alchemists headquarters. Then some guy, with a scar on his head, bumped into me.**

** "Oh, I'm sorry." I said.**

** He just looked at me, and it was kinda scary, but really annoying.**

** "Uh… excuse me? You looking at me like that is creepy, so… stop it already." I said.**

** He just walked off and I just stayed where I had been standing.**

_**T**__**hat was one scary bastard.)**_** I thought as I sat down.**

** Havoc came up behind me and said," You don't need to walk around by yourself."**

** "And why is that?" I asked.**

** "Well… because there are some real weirdoes that might kidnap you." He replied.**

_**W**__**eirdoes? No one could be any weirder than that guy was earlier.)**_** I thought.**

** "Hey you hungry? You wanna go eat some lunch?" asked Havoc.**

** Well I couldn't refuse because about the time he asked my stomach growled. We went to this little diner and we got our food, I got ten times as much as Havoc, but he wouldn't let me pay for mine. **

** "Thank you for the meal." I said as I stuffed four roles into my mouth.**

** As we walked out side the diner we heard someone yell,"Hey Kitt!"**

** I as I turned to see who it was I saw Winery I said,"Hey Winery!"**

** "What are up guys up to?" She asked as she walked over to us.**

** "Not too much, Havoc just bought me lunch. What are you up to?" I replied.**

** "I'm looking for Ed." She said holding a wrench.**

** "I haven't seen him." I replied knowing of his location but fearing the outcome of Winery finding him. **

** "I know…." Havoc said, at least that's all he managed to say before I stomped on his foot to shut him up.**

** "Sorry we don't have a clue." I said.**

** "Ok…"Winery said as she turned and went inside of the diner.**

** "What did you do that for?" Havoc asked in an angry tone.**

** "Sorry…" I mumbled as I looked down at the ground and started to walk to HQ.**

**As I walked in the doors lieutenant Hawkeye came up to me and asked me for a moment of my time. We walked around and then she told me I was her daughter; well this news stopped me in my tracks.**

** (She couldn't be my mother) I thought (my mother died when I was about 5 years-old.)**

** I stood there in shock of what I was just told, and then Ed came up behind me and asked," What's up?"**

** I finally came out of my shock," Uh…what? Oh… hi Ed." I said as I started to walk down the hall.**

** "Are you ok?" He asked as he followed me.**

** "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied trying to push what Hawkeye had told me out of my mind.**

** Just then a blond guy and a black-headed woman stopped me. They asked me who I was and what I was doing there.**

** "This is Kitt, and she is looking for Winery and I was about to tell her where Winery was when I was so rudely interrupted…" Ed lied as he led me away.**

** (Wow! I can't believe they actually bought it.) I thought, and then asked," Ed who were those people?"**

** "The blond guy was Lieutenant Block and the black headed one was Lieutenant Ross." He replied basking in the triumph of getting away with that lie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** As we walked down the hall Havoc came up to us and said," Ed, Roy needs to see you."**

** Ed just stood there then asked," What does that old bastard want now?"**

** I just looked down at me feet and thought, (Let's see I could have some DNA tests done to see if what Hawkeye said was true or not. If she is then who is my father?) When I came back to reality Ed was starring at me.**

** "What?" I stammered as my face got a little red.**

** "Come on." Ed said as he walked toward the end of the hall.**

** "Ed why do I have to go?" I asked knowing at the end of the hall was Roy's office.**

** "Because," Havoc said, "Roy needs to see you too."**

_**I**__** wonder what I did.)**_** I thought (**_**Maybe he knows about me and that's what he wants to talk about.) **_**then I started walking down to Roy's office. When we got there Ed opened the door and as he went in I just stood there.**

** "C'mon Kitt." He said.**

** I just walked in not looking up at Roy, thinking if I made eye contact he would read every thought.**

"**What's wrong?" Ed asked in a whisper as we walked up to Roy's desk.**

** "N…nothing." I stammered as we stopped in front of the desk.**

** "Hello." Said Roy in one his cocky voices.**

** "What do you want?" Ed asked.**

** "You have to go to East Headquarters for an investigation, they will brief you there." Roy ordered.**

** "Yeah, yeah." Ed replied and then left to pack.**

** "Now Kitt," Said Roy as I thought (**_**Oh no here it comes.)**_**, "I want you to go with Ed."**

** "But… why, sir?" I asked.**

** "Because you need to learn how to handle yourself under pressure." Replied Roy.**

** Then Hawkeye came in and Roy motioned for her to give me something, she gave me a gun holster and a Smithinwesin, I just looked at them with a confused look.**

** "Lieutenant Hawkeye take Miss.Kitt to the shooting range and teach her how to use that." Ordered Roy.**

** I followed Hawkeye to the shooting range, when we got there she showed me how to load and unload the gun. About the time I started shooting Ed came running in.**

** "Kitt, you can't go to East Headquarters with me." He yelled as he tried to catch his breath.**

** "I can't help it, Roy told me to go so…. I gotta go." I replied as I fired another shot and it went into the head of the target.**

**As Ed starts to say something Roy walks in, "Good shooting, Kitt, if you practice enough you might be as good as Hawkeye." Roy said.**

**Ed walks up to Roy, "Why in the hell would you make Kitt go to some place that is probably dangerous!" yells Ed.**

**I just watched dumbfounded, and then they turned and looked at me.**

"**What?" I stammered as I turned and loaded and shot my gun. When the gun ran out of ammo I turned back around and they where still waiting for an answer.**

"**Well…uh…I don't care!" I managed to say.**

"**There's your answer, Ed, she's going." Roy said proudly.**

"**She never said she would go!" Ed yelled.**

**Hawkeye brought in the target and all the bullet holes were in the bull's eye.**

"**I think she'll be ok." Said Hawkeye confidently.**

"**Go pack your bags, Kitt." Roy ordered.**

**I started to leave and before I got out the door Hawkeye handed me a holster and show me how to put the gun in it and how to take it out and how to put the holster on.**


End file.
